My Mistakesx
by Ceri Mathieson
Summary: What i think should of happened after ruth got married. Sorry its so late had to re write it as my lap top crashed. Need at least 2 reviews to continue. Enjoy xxxx
1. Chapter 1

My Mistakes

Chapter 1

Its the day after my wedding and I'm back at work. Jay hasn't even looked at me but I can tell he's hurting and he's heartbroken but there's something else, he doesn't seem well and Jay's never ill. What am I thinking, I have no right to be worried about him. I broke his heart and that wasn't fair.

As I sit in the staffroom on my break I realised this is all wrong. I don't love Edward, I love Jay. I should be sitting with Jay right now. I text Edward and ask him to phone me. I wait a few minutes until my phone goes. I answer it and ask him how he is and the rest. I'm just away to tell him its over when I hear Tess shouting Jay. I stand up to see what trouble Jay has got him self in to this time and look out the door. Jay is lying on the floor, blood and sick around him. Tess is screaming his name and everyone else are froze to the spot, probably because they were all shocked that Jay had been sick and collapsed. I drop my phone and run over to where he is lying. I kneel down beside him and say to Tess

"Tess we need a trolley and someone find Adam and Charlie". She nods in agreement then hurries off to find Adam and Charlie. I put my hands on his cheeks and whisper "You always have to be the dramatic one don't you". Just then Adam comes running over with a trolley. We get Jay on to the trolley and start to wheel him in to resus, But then I hear my name being shouted. I turn round to see Edward looking angry. I turn back around and head in to resus. Ignoring my name getting called by Edward.

Adam, Charlie and Tess are working on Jay. Suddenly Jay starts coughing and is then sick. He looks at me and looks shocked to see me standing there with tears streaming down my face. Just then the resus doors slam open and I turn round to see a very angry looking Edward standing there.

"What do you think you are doing ignoring me to come treat HIM" Edward shouted

"He's a patient" I reply, the tears from see Jay like that still streaming down my face, more tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I think he is a bit more than that don't you" Edward shouted. I was sick of this Jay needed to know the truth.

"Do you want the truth?" I shouted back while I let the tears fall from my eyes

"Yeah I do" Edward shouts back

"Okay, that's Jay Faldren in that bed. I went out with him and I was happy, I ruined everything with one stupid mistake. I broke his and heart and my own heart. I love him and always will" I said

"You cow, you got married to me but you don't even love me" Edward shouted as he moved closer to me.

"I will not have you shout at or call my staff names, now get out of my resus" Shouted Adam before I could reply

"Fine but im taking this cow with me" Edward said as he grabbed me. I started to struggle.

Jay looked at Adam who nodded at him. Jay got out of his bed while I was struggling with Edward and stood in front of the doors of resus


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward stood right in front of him.

"Now, what ever your name is. My boss Adam has told you to get out of his resus and Dr Winters has a patient to treat" Said Jay. I knew this could only end badly if I didn't do what I thought was right but I had to wait to see what Edward would say.

"Mr names Edward and I know he has that's why I'm leaving but I'm taking what belongs to me" Said Edward

"Do you know something, you keep treating Ruth like a possession and she will be out the door before you know it" Replied Jay.

Edward let go of my wrist and I moved back towards Tess, Charlie and Adam.

"You sure about that because you know that ring on her finger, that means she belongs to me" Replied Edward. Everyone in resus could see the anger building in Jay's eyes. I knew I had to do what was right.

"Jay leave it, come on son" said Charlie. Adam looked at Charlie who mouthed "Phone security we need to get him out of here"

Adam did as he was told. I walked towards Jay and Edward. I took the ring off my finger and said

"Edward, It's over. I don't love you, I love Jay and I would of left soon anyway". I placed the ring in to Edwards hand and said

"Jay get back in to bed, your going to make your self worse". Jay looked at me and smiled. He moved away from the door and the security men came in and took Edward out. I helped Jay back in to bed then sat on the chair next to his bed. Charlie, Tess and Adam finished checking Jay over then left resus.

Jay looked at me and put this hand out, I took it and smiled at him. He looked at me and said

"Do you know all that stuff you said when you were shouting at Edward?"

"Yeah" I replied

"Is it true?" He asked

"Yeah every single last word" I replied as the tears started to stream down my face again. Jay looked at me and said

"Hey, am I really that bad?".He said it with his cheeky grin across his face.

"No, your perfect. I just wish I hadn't mucked everything up" I said as I looked at the floor.

"Hey, look at me" he says. I look up at him.

"It's all sorted now, your back where you belong, with me" Jay said. I looked at him and we both laughed. Just then Tess came in and said

"Jay, when was the last time you ate or slept?". Jay looked at her then said

"The last time I slept was just over two weeks ago and the last time I ate was just over a week ago" I was shocked. Tess was shocked, she looked at me then back to Jay and said

"Jay, Jeez. Being a nurse I thought you would know you have to sleep and eat"

"I know, Anyway any chance of some toast?" Jay asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course" Tess said as she went to get Jay some toast. Tess came back in and gave Jay his toast. She waited till he finished his toast then took the plate off him and whispered to me

"Are you and Jay back together, I know its none of my business but I would like to know?". I looked at her and said

"Yeah". She nodded at me and then said

"Right you two can go home now. I want both of you to take a week off. Jay you get some sleep and eat some food this week please and Ruth you take it easy please". Me and jay both nodded. Tess left resus and Jay got off the bed. He was still dressed in his scrubs as he has regained conciseness.

"You coming back to mine for some Chinese?" I asked Jay

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse" Jay replied as he gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. Me and Jay left the ED hand in hand. It was back to the way it was supposed to be and I was really happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we got back to mine I ordered the Chinese then sat beside Jay on the couch. I looked at him and said

"Jay, do you want some hot chocolate while we are waiting for the Chinese?"

"Okay, but I'm making it, You may be a brilliant doctor and my beautiful girlfriend but I can make the best hot chocolate ever" Jay replied. I laughed as he got up and went through to the kitchen. He came back in to the living room five minutes later with two cups of hot chocolate. He sat on the couch next to me and handed me one of the cups then kissed me on the cheek.

Just after we finished our hot chocolates the door bell went, I got up and answered it. It was the Chinese, I paid for it then went back to through to the living room. I sat down and gave Jay his. He looked at it for a few seconds then looked at me.

"Jay, you have to eat. It's your favourite" I said

"I know, I'm going to eat it. I was just away to say something until you said something" He replied

"What were you going to say then?" I asked as we both tucked in to our Chinese

"I was going to say Thank you and I love you" he replied

"I love you too" I said.

We ate our Chinese then we sat and watched TV. Jay was lying on the couch and I was lying beside him with my head on his chest. Jay looked down at me as he stroked my hair

"Ruth" Jay said

"Yes Jay" I replied as I looked up in to his eyes

"Do you not think Edward looks like a frog, Because I do?" He asked. I raised one eyebrow at him and laughed

"Now you have mentioned it, He does look a bit like a frog" I replied. We both burst out laughing. I watched Jay as he yawned

"I think it's time you went to bed" I said

"But babe that means I have to walk back to my nan's and leave you" he replied as he pouted at me

"I didn't mean you had to go you numpty, I meant you could stay here where you belong" I replied as I sat up

"You sure?" Jay asked as he sat up as well

"Yeah, Now get to bed. I will be there in a minute" I replied

"Okay" Jay said as he kissed me on the lips then made his way through to the bedroom. I sat on the couch, when Jay had went through to the bedroom, thinking about everything. Me and Jay splitting up because of a stupid mistake I made, Me getting married to Edward, Jay collapsing, Me and Edward splitting up and me and Jay getting back together. My thoughts were interrupted when Jay shouted

"Babe, hurry up. It doesn't feel the same without you"

"I'm coming now" I shouted back as I smiled to myself at the fact I was happy and so was Jay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I walked in to the bedroom to see Jay lying under the covers on the bed playing a game on his phone. I smiled at him then went through to the bathroom. As I was getting changed in the bathroom Jay said

"Ruth, why did you never move in with froggie?". I poked my head out of the bathroom and looked at him

"Froggie?" I asked

"I meant Edward, I just liked the nickname" Jay replied

"I think we should keep that nickname" I replied. Jay laughed

"Anyway answer my question please" Jay said as he put his phone down on the bedside cabinet and as I walked back in to the bedroom with one of Jay's t-shirts on.

"Well he asked and I said I would when I had time off work or when I wasn't so busy with work. But the truth is I didn't want to leave this flat. It has too many memories in it for me to leave. Plus I didn't want him to help me and find some of your clothes in my bottom drawer or to see the pictures of us on the walls" I replied as I joined Jay under the covers and cuddled up to him.

"Aww that's well sweet babe, Come her" Jay replied as he leaned in and kissed me. I took the chance and deepened the kiss. Jay pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"You sure about this?" Jay asked. I looked at him and said

"Jay listen to me, If I wasn't sure would I be doing it and stop asking me if I'm sure about everything" I replied as I leaned in and kissed him again. I leaned over and turned the lamp off and prepared myself for a night of passion with the love of my life.

**Its a bit short, but the next chapter will be longer. Please review, Ceri xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up cuddled up to Jay. It was perfect. When I woke up Jay wasn't awake and I knew he needed the sleep so I let him sleep. I watched him sleep like he used to do to me. It felt weird not having to get up for work but I didn't want to get up anyway. After watching Jay sleep for two hours I thought I should wake him up.

"Jay" I said softly as I stroked his cheek. He never woke up so I thought of the only way to wake him up and that was to hit him with a pillow. I grabbed my pillow and whacked Jay with it. He opened one eye.

"Ah so it was you who woke me up by hitting me with that pillow". He said as he pointed at the pillow which was in my hand. I laughed and said

"Yup"

He opened both his eyes and stretched and said

"Just to let you know, you have turned this in to war by hitting me with that pillow" I laughed then said

"Bring it on" But I wasn't prepared for Jay because he tickled me and said

"Babe, I told you it was war". Jay winked at me as he spoke.

I screamed as he tickled me. Jay stopped tickling me and kissed me. I kissed him back. Jay pulled away first and winked at me then said

"Babe"

"Yup" I replied at I put my head on his chest

"I'm sorry for being a Cocky idiot and ignoring you in the last few months" He said. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Jay, Stop, It wasn't your fault and anyway your my Cocky Idiot now" I replied as I listened to his heart beat threw his chest.

"Eh Babe, I thought I was Prince Charming" Jay said as he winked at me again.

"You are" I said as I continued to listen to his heart beat

"Good" Jay replied.

Just then Jay's phone went. He got up and look at the screen then answered it.

"Arite Gramps, what's up?" Jay said. I smiled at the nickname "Gramps"

"Yeah I'm with Ruth" I heard Jay continue.

"Okay, but only because you are desperate and on one continuation, I want chocolate biscuits and a cup of coffee waiting for me when I get there" I heard him say. I laughed at him and he winked at me.

"Oh before you go Gramps. Another thing, I get to work with Ruth since you are dragging both of us out of our bed to come in on our week off" Jay asked Charlie

"Cheers Gramps, see you in about 15 minutes" Jay said then hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Babe, I'm sorry to tell you but we are needed in the ED" Jay said as he sat beside me

"Why?" I asked as I pouted at him

"Because they are desperate and they need there best doctor and best nurse to help" Jay replied as he kissed the top of my head.

"Well since you put it like that, we better get ready Prince Charming" I said as I went to get ready. Me and Jay got ready and phoned for a taxi.

The taxi arrived and me and Jay got In. I looked at Jay as we sat in the back of the taxi as it started to move.

"Are you sure your ready for this, you only collasped yesterday" I asked him

"Yeah, Anyway I was well feed and well rested last night, and plus I get to work with you Charlie promised me" Jay replied as he winked and smiled at me. I smiled at him and prepared myself for a day at work, But it wasn't so bad I would get to work with Jay, My Prince Charming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Me and Jay arrived at the ED 15 minutes later. We walked in hand in hand. The ED was Chaotic. There had been a RTA involving 9 cars and a lorry. Charlie met us as we got in, he had a cup of coffee in one hand and a packet of biscuits in the other.

"There you go Jay. Hi Ruth" Charlie said

"Thanks Gramps" Jay replied as he took his coffee and chocolate biscuits

"Hey Charlie" I said

"Right, Sorry to drag you tow in when Tess said you could have the week off. You two have to get changed and get in to resus" Charlie said

"No Problem, anything for ma Gramps" Jay said as Charlie walked away

"Yeah, Yeah, Just get to work" Charlie said as he walked away. Me and Jay just laughed. We went to get changed then went in to resus. Edward was in resus because a patient needed brain surgery. I looked at Edward then ran out of resus. Jay seen Edward then ran after me.

"Babe, Froggie won't try nothing. Superman will protect you" Jay said with a cheeky grin as we went in to the staffroom.

"And who's superman?" I asked

"Me, of course" Jay replied. I just laughed as I sat down on the couch in the staffroom

"Come on babe, Gramps is gonna go crazy if we don't get in to resus. Froggie won't come near you, I will make sure of it" Jay said as he put his hand out.

"Okay let's go" I said as I took his hand and stood up.

Me and Jay walked in to resus hand in hand. Polly and Dixie were just bringing a patient in so me and Jay helped. But something was different, Polly looked at me then at Jay. Before Polly left she said something to Jay and Jay nodded. We started to treat our patient.

"Jay what did Polly say to you?" I asked as we treated our patient

"That she wants to speak to me after the patient has been stabilized" He replied

"Okay" I replied.

Me and Jay stabilized our patient then left resus. I stood at reception while Jay went to speak to Polly in the staffroom. I could tell they were arguing but what about. Suddenly the staffroom door swung open and Jay ran out in the direction of the toilets. I turned round and spotted Big Mac. I walked over to him and said

"Big Mac?"

"Doctor Winters" He replied

"Can you go in to the male toilets and check on Jay because he Just ran in there?" I asked

"Yeah sure Ruth" Big Mac replied

"Thank You" I said. Big Mac smiled at me and went to check on Jay. Big Mac and Jay came out ten minutes later. Jay didn't look right. Thank god we were getting to leave because Jay really didn't look well. Me and Jay got changed and then left the ED hand in hand.

When we got back to mine Jay sat on the couch and put his head in his hands.

"Jay what happened with Polly?" I asked as I sat beside him. Jay looked at me, he looked like he was about to burst out in tears.

"We argued" He replied

"Tell me the whole story superman" I said as I out my hand on his cheek.

"Well, I went in to the staffroom to see what she wanted and she said that you didn't love me and that you were using me, So I defended you and then she started shouting at me and said that she loved me and that I should be with her. So I said that I didn't like her like that and that I would always be with you and that I loved you. But she didn't like that and she started calling me names like Useless, A Prat, Unreliable, stupid, annoying, cocky, freaky, weird, silly. I just stood there in shock but then she turned round and said 'Jay just go die, go die, everyone would be happier if you died'. Then I ran out of the staffroom and ran to the toilet and threw up about six times" Jay said as he started to cry.

"Come here" I said and I just held him as he cried. I was shocked but the thing I didn't get was why it got him so worked up because usually he would shake it off but not this time.

"I bet you think I'm everything Polly said I was?" Jay asked as I wiped away his tears

"No, You are none of the things she said and you know it" I replied.

"The only reason all them names and her telling me to go die has got me so worked up is because every name Polly called me was what my mum called me before she left me with my nan and when she was going out my nan's front door she turned round and said 'Jay just go die, go die, Everyone would be happier if you died' and I didn't think my own friend would say that to me" Jay said as he started to cry again.

"Come here, It will be okay and let me tell you this if you died what would I do and everyone would be really sad and upset" I said as I held him as he cried. Jay stopped crying and stood up

"Who wants hot chocolate" Jay asked as he looked at me.

"Me but only if you make it" I replied

"Anything for my gorgeous girlfriend" Jay said as he kissed my cheek. I know when we go back to work next week Jay is going to be sick every time he sees Polly or when Polly talks to him. Jay came back with the hot chocolates and handed one to me. He drank his and I drank mine then we cuddled up together on the couch. Jay started to fall asleep so I said

!Come on Jay lets go to bed"

"Okay, I think I could do with the sleep" He replied as he got up. We both went through to the bedroom and got ready for bed. We both lay in the bed. I was cuddled up to Jay as he fell asleep. I looked at him and realised that he was going to need lots of support and comfort and I was going to give him that. As I slowly fell asleep I knew that me and Jay were forever this time.

The next week went really fast and the day that me and Jay were due back in work came. I woke up the morning worrying about how Jay was going to cope but Jay had got better as the week had went by. I got Jay up and gave him his breakfast. He got ready and we left my flat and made our way to work.

We walked on to the ED on time and me and Jay went in to the staffroom. Jay went to get changed as I made us coffee. As I was making us coffee Charlie came in to speak to me.

"Ruth, do you think he is ready?" Charlie asked me

"To be honest he would have been if Polly hadn't said what she said to him" I replied

"What did she say to him?" Charlie asked

"She called him names cause he told her he didn't like her more than a friend and she told him to go die and that everyone would be happier if he died. Then he ran to the toilets and threw up about six times" I said

"But Jay usually shakes this kind of thing off and why would Polly say that to him?" Charlie asked as he stood there shocked

"Yeah but his mum said the exact same thing before she left him with his nan and I really don't know why" I replied

"I think we should tell him to stay away from all the patients that Polly brings in" Charlie said

"Okay" I said as Jay walked in. I went to get changed as Charlie told Jay to stay away from all the patients that Polly brings in. Jay agreed.

Me and Jay went off to do our first shift back. Jay had managed to avoid Polly so far but half way through our shift Polly brought in a patient and because Charlie, Myself and Adam were all busy, Tess made him help but she didn't know what had happened. So Jay stood in front of Polly as they wheeled the patient in to resus. As they were putting the patient on to a trolley in resus Polly whispered to Jay

"I see your not dead yet, no wonder everyone is still so down".

Jay looked at her then ran to the sink in resus and threw up. Tess was shocked. She walked over to Jay and said

"Jay are you okay?" Jay turned round to see Polly still looking at him and turned back round and was sick again. Tess looked at Jay then said to Lenny

"Dr Lyons go and find Staff Nurse Fairhead and Dr Winters and tell them I need then in resus, but don't say anything about Jay just now"

"Sure think" replied Lenny as he began to run out of resus. Jay was still throwing up as Lenny went out of resus.

As me and Charlie were working on the same patient in cubicles It didn't take long for Lenny to find us

"Staff nurse Fairhead and Dr Winters, Tess needs you in resus now" Lenny said. Me and Charlie walked past reception and couldn't see Jay. I looked at Charlie and he said

"He is probably on his break"

As we got closer to resus I could see Polly standing with Dixie beside the patient and I could see Tess standing beside someone at the sink. I looked at Charlie who looked worried. We followed Lenny in to resus. We walked in to resus to see Jay throwing up in the sink and Tess rubbing his back.

"Ruth, What's wrong with him, he just started throwing up" Tess said as I walked over to Jay.

" I will explain later" I said as I looked at Charlie

"Polly get out of resus now" Charlie said

"I want to check Jay is okay" Polly said

"You want to check he is okay. Its your fault he is throwing up. What did you say to him this time?. Did you tell him to go die again" Charlie said as he walked towards Polly.

"He deserved that" Polly said

"No he never, like he doesn't deserve to be throwing up right now and he doesn't deserve to be told to go die by his so called friend" Charlie said. Polly didn't say anything she just stood there.

"No get out of resus" Charlie said. Polly looked from Tess, who looked shocked, to Jay, to me, to Dixie and back to Charlie then walked out.

"I'm sorry, I hope he is okay" Dixie said

"You have nothing to be sorry for and yeah he will be fine" Charlie said and with that Dixie left resus. Charlie came over beside me and said

"Jay, come on son let's get you to the staffroom" Jay looked up and nodded at Charlie then looked at me and said

"I'm Sorry, I'm being stupid". I took his hand as we started to walk out of resus.

"No need to be sorry Jay and no you aren't being stupid" I replied. As I took Jay to the staffroom Charlie told Tess what had happened. Tess was shocked at Polly and about Jay's mum. When me and Jay got in to the staffroom, Jay lay down on the couch and fell asleep. I put a basin beside the couch in case he was sick again the went back to work. The rest of my shift went really fast. At the end of my shift I got changed then got Jay up. Jay got changed then we went home. By time we got back to mine it was half past ten at night. When we got in I said to Jay

"Jay these belong to you". I handed him my spare keys. Jay looked at me shocked and said

"Does this mean I can move in and this can be our flat?"

"Yeah" I said. Jay grabbed me and gave me a hug then kissed me. He pulled away and said

"Thank you for letting me move in"

"No problem. This is where you belong and anyway half your stuff is here and your always here so it makes sense" I replied

Jay smiled at me then hugged me again.

"Anyway I think its time you went to bed sleepy head" I said as Jay yawned. He nodded and went through to the bedroom. I joined him after I took my shoes off. He was lying in the bed fast asleep. I smiled. I joined him in the bed and slowly fell asleep beside my superman/Prince charming. We were happy and we were in love

**I think you can tell I don't like Polly, lol, Please review. Ceri xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few weeks went by really fast. Jay had moved all his stuff in to mine and we were happy. He had learnt to stop himself from being sick when he saw Polly or when she spoke to him but he was still putting himself down over it all. The day we were both on a double shift Polly started arguing with him in the middle of the ED. She was standing shouting stuff at him and he just stood there. She started calling him names again. Me and Charlie were standing at reception watching the argument cause we knew Jay would get annoyed if we got involved cause he wanted to sort it out himself. Jay was still standing there as Polly shouted names at him. They had just come out of resus cause Polly started on him in resus so he walked out and Polly had followed him. Jay was still wearing his gloves. He took his gloves off and shouted

"Do you know what Polly, Yeah I am everything you have just called me and the rest. And your right maybe everyone would be happier if I died, come on my own mum told me to go die when I was 10, So bye, Have a good and happy life when I'm gone". He turned round to see me in tears and Charlie nearly crying. He looked at us then ran out of the ED. Me and Charlie looked at Polly then we ran out after Jay. When we got out side Jay was walking away, I shouted him and he turned round and looked at me. He was crying. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. He fell to the ground and cried. Charlie came over to us and looked at Jay. Jay looked up at Charlie and said

"Why does no one like me Gramps, why does everyone want me to die".

Charlie put his hand out and Jay took it. Charlie pulled Jay up and said

"Jay everyone in that department likes you and no one in that department wants you to die"

"Polly wants me to die and so did my mum" said Jay. Charlie looked at me then looked back at Jay and said

"Polly only wants you to die cause you don't love her and forget about your mum, she was stupid if she wanted you to die"

"You sure about that Gramps" Jay asked

"Hundred percent sure Son, Now come on I think we deserve a coffee and some chocolate biscuits" Charlie said. Jay smiled and wiped the tears away and said

"What you waiting for then, lets go". We walked back in to the ED and went in to the staffroom. After we finished our coffees we finished the rest of our shift then went home

Two months Later

Jay has been putting a brave face on and I am getting worried cause I know something is wrong but he says that everything is fine so I asked Adam to have a chat with him because Adam and Jay are really close. Jay was on his break so Adam went to speak to him.

"Jay is everything okay?" Adam asked as he sat beside Jay

"Yeah fine" replied Jay

"Jay don't lie to me, I know you and everything isn't okay, so tell me what's up mate" Adam said as he made himself a coffee

"Look no offence Adam but it's really none of your business and anyway I'm fine ask Ruth" Jay said

"It's my business cause your my mate and Ruth was the one who asked me to speak to you" replied Adam

"Adam I'm fine" Jay said as he started to get annoyed

"Jay no your not, now tell me what's wrong or I will go tell Tess" Adam said

"Fine, I just keep getting this feeling that no one likes me and they wouldn't care less if I died" Jay said as he looked at his feet.

"Jay, mate, everyone in this department like you, you are like everyone's best mate, your like a son to Charlie and Ruth loves you. And believe me mate if you died this department would be in pieces, no one would be laughing and joking about and there would be no more bets" Adam replied as he drank his coffee

"You sure mate" Jay asked

"Yeah now will you go back to being the old Jay. I miss the jokes and bets" Adam said slightly laughing

"Okay, First bet?" Asked Jay

"As I'm in cubicles today, lets see who can treat the most patients before the end of our shift" Adam said

"Deal" Jay said as he stood up and shook Adam's hand

"Right sonny boy, lets get back to work" Adam said

"Let's go then" Jay said. They walked out of the staffroom and Jay said

"Your going down mate"

"Now that's what you think" Adam said and they both laughed.

"Oh by the way what do I get when I win" Jay asked

"If you win I buy the first round at the pub tonight and if I win you buy the first round at the pub tonight" Adam said

"Fair enough" Jay replied

"Oh and Mate go speak to Ruth and tell her you spoke to me and your fine" Said Adam

"I was away to do that anyway" Jay replied

"Good, anyway I'm going to beat you" said Adam

"No you won't" Jay replied as they both laughed.

I was standing at Reception when Jay came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and said

"Babe?"

"Yes Jay" I replied

"I'm sorry for being an idiot and I spoke to Adam and I'm fine" Jay said as I turned round to face him.

"It's okay and good cause I missed the old Jay" I said

"Aww that's sweet babe" Jay said as he wrapped his arms around me again

"OI Jay get to cubicles the bet starts now" Adam shouted from cubicles

"Be there in a minute Adam" Jay shouted back

"What bet" I asked confused

"To see who can treat the most patients in cubicles before the end of our shift" Jay said as he kissed the top of my head

"Oh I see the old Jay is back and good luck" I said

"Yup and I don't need luck I'm Jay Faldren" Jay replied as he winked at me

"I know that, now off you go and win the bet baby" I said

"Okay meet you at seven in the staffroom before we go to the pub" Jay said

"Yeah sure" I replied as I kissed him on the lips then he went off to begin his bet with Adam.

2 Hours later

Jay and Adam came over to reception to pick up the file for there next patient

"How many is that now Adam?" Jay asked

"Four you?" Adam replied

"Eight, Oh yeah baby, your going down" Jay said. Adam just laughed and walked away. Just then Jess came over to Jay and said

"So I hear we have the old Jay back?"

"You bet Jess" Jay replied

"Good" Jess said then walked away. Jay looked at me and smiled then winked then went away to treat his patient. Just after Jay went away Mr Jordan came over to me and said

"Ruth, where's Jay. I need to speak to him?"

"He is in cubicles with Adam" I replied

"Okay" replied Mr Jordan then went away to find Jay. I wondered what he wanted to speak to him about. Mr Jordan went in to cubicle two and said to Adam

"Dr Trueman, where is nurse Faldren. I need to speak to him?"

"He is in Cubicle three" replied Adam. Nick nodded at him and made his way to cubicle three. Nick walked in to cubicle three to see Jay treating a patient and said

"Nurse Faldren, Once you have finished in here I would like to speak to you in my office please"

"Sure, I will be two minutes" replied Jay. Nick walked out of cubicle three and went to his office.

On his way to Nicks office Jay bumped in to Adam and said

"Mate, be right back Mr Jordan wants to speak to me about something in his office"

"What have you done this time?" Adam said and winked at Jay

"No clue" Jay said as he laughed. Jay went up to Mr Jordan's office and went in.

"What's wrong Mr Jordan?" Jay asked as he sat down

"Two things, How are you after everything with Polly?" Asked Nick

"Yeah everything is fine, Ruth has helped me a lot and I spoke to Adam this morning so it's all good" replied Jay

"Good, But we have a problem Jay" Nick said

"What?" Asked Jay

"Polly has told Dixie that you started all of this and that you are saying stuff to her in resus and in the staffroom and Dixie told me" Nick said

"What!" Jay shouted

"Jay calm down" Nick said

"What the hell!" Jay shouted, Jay stood up and walked out of Nicks office. Nick got up and followed Jay

"Jay, Stop and think about what your away to do" Nick shouted as he followed Jay to reception.

"No, cause did I hell start all this she was the one who turned round and told me to die, she is the one who says stuff to me in resus and in the staffroom, I have tried to stay away from her and then next thing I know You are saying that to me" Jay shouted as he stood at reception.

"Jay calm down" Nick said. I walked over to were Jay and Nick were standing and put him hand on Jay's back and said

"Baby, what's up?"

"Nick is accusing me of starting all this stuff with Polly" Jay said

"Jay I never said you did, but I had to ask" Nick said

"Had to ask right enough, you know I never stared it and you know for a fact that I'm the one who has been throwing up every time she speaks to me" Jay replied

"Jay just calm down and we can talk about this" I said. Jay looked at me then at Nick and walked away. He went in to the staffroom. I said to Nick

"Mr Jordan, I can honestly say that Jay didn't start all this, and Jay wouldn't do that to someone. Now if you don't mind I'm going to see if Jay is okay"

"Ruth, I'm not saying it was him but I had to ask" Nick said . I looked at him and walked away towards the staffroom. I walked in to the staffroom to see Jay with his head leaning on his locker.

"Jay, Baby come on sit down" I said

"Babe, I never started this, you believe me don't you?" Jay asked as he sat down

"Of course I do, and I have something to tell you that might cheer you up" I said

"What?" Jay asked

"I.I.I...I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it, and its yours" I said. Jay grinned at me and hugged me then whispered in my ear

"We are going to be a prober little family aren't we"

"Yeah we are" I said as Jay kissed the top of my head. Jay looked at me and grinned. I smiled at him and said

"We better get back to work baby"

"Okay lets go" Jay replied

"Jay, we can keep this quiet just now can't we?" I asked

"Yeah sure Babe" Jay replied as he stood up

"Thanks" I said as I stood up.

"No problem, anything for my lovely Girlfriend" Jay said. Me and Jay walked out of the staffroom and Mr Jordan was still standing at reception.

"Jay I never meant to upset you, I just had to ask" Nick said

"Its all good Mr Jordan, I never meant to get angry but I'm okay now" Jay said as he grinned at Mr Jordan.

"You seem happier now, have you had some good news of something like that?" Nick asked

"Well you could say that" Jay said as he winked at me.

"Okay, well I have to go speak to Polly but I know you never started it" Nick said as he began to walk away

"Cheers" Jay shouted as Nick went to his office. Jay turned to me and said

"Babe, we aint going to the pub tonight, We are going home to relax cause I have a surprise for you"

"Okay, but you better go tell Adam" I said

"Go point babe, be right back" Jay said as he went to find Adam.

Jay found Adam in cubicle three speaking to his patient

"Dr Trueman can I speak to you for a second?" Jay asked

"Sure, Nurse Faldren" Adam said as he walked out of cubicle three

"First thing why are you treating my patient?" Jay asked

"I wasn't, I was checking if she was okay" Adam replied

"Okay, anyway me and Ruth wont be at the pub to night" Jay said

"Why not?" Adam asked. Jay looked over at Ruth and said to Adam

"Do you know that thing I said to you the other day about you know what?" Jay said

"Yeah" Adam replied

"Well I'm going to do it tonight" Jay said

"Really" Adam said shocked

"Yeah, so we wont be there tonight, and oh don't mention it to anyone else if you don't mind" Jay said

"Get in there mate, and no I wont" Adam said

"Cheers" Jay replied as he walked away. Adam smiled at the fact Jay was doing what should have been done a while ago.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I have been a bit busy with school and everything, Please comment. Ceri xx**


End file.
